This invention concerns a roaster oven with whirlpool circulation, particularly one provided with a whirlpool circulation device fixed on a front wall of an oven housing for blowing hot air generated by two heating tubes in the oven housing and forcing the hot air to circulate as a whirlpool in the oven housing so as to roast an article placed therein in a thorough and even way.
So far, most roaster ovens generally use heat transmission by means of hot air flowing in convection, comprising an electric heating tube and a blower placed under the heating tube so that hot air generated by the heating tube may be blown into the oven and circulated in a convection manner to roast an article placed in the oven. However, the convectional flow of hot air does not heat in the oven thoroughly and evenly, and thus the roasted article may not be evenly done, with places near the heating tube well done, but the farthest portion from the heating tube not well down.
One kind of roaster oven shown in FIG. 1 comprises two separating plates 10, 10 respectively at a left and a right side in the oven to form two air passageways 11. 11, and a blower 12 to cause the hot air in the oven 1 to flow into the air passageways 11, 11 and flow back in the oven 1 through another side of the oven, thus forcing the hot air to flow in a convectional way. But the temperature near the bottom of the oven is higher than the upper side thereof, and an article placed therein for roasting may get more well done at the right and the left sides than at other parts, which are neither thoroughly nor evenly done.
Another kind of roaster oven shown in. FIG. 2 comprises an air blowing device 20, which sucks hot air generated by an electric heating tube 21 out of the oven and then blows it back into an upper part of the oven for better circulation of the hot air. But an article may be roasted with its upper and lower parts well done and with the remaining parts still half done. Thus, the operation of this oven is not considered to be ideal.